Tatoue moi
by SweetieTramp
Summary: Une 'tite song pour ma Elsa. Al va découvrir la relation qu'ont Ed et Envy, Envy va raconter une blague perverse, je ne vais toujours pas écrire de lemon. Enjoy


Bizarrement, quand j'écris une Song-Fic, je ne peux pas écouter la chanson que je «relate». J'ai donc pensé à Envy ( étrange tout ça o.O ) et j'ai écouté Mr Wonderful. Cet AMV m'a fait pensé que jamais Ed et Envy ne vivraient leur amour destructeur. J'étais au bord des larmes quand je me suis dis «Je vais chialer pour des gens qui n'existent pas, et qui, si ils existaient, passeraient leur temps à s'entre-tuer». u.u Bon, après, j'ai pensé à Nina, et j'ai pleuré, ce qui est logique. Je suis de plus en plus émotive...

Pairing : j'aurais bien fait un NobuXShin, mais El n'aime pas ce couple... Quel manque de goût XD !! Donc, ça sera un EnvyXEd, même si j'aurais bien mis Lust à cause des «luxures». Passons.

Song : Huhu. Tatoue-moi, du gars dont j'ai oublié le nom, vous savez, l'opéra rock de Mozart XD Juste par ce que Lisa m'y a fait penser et parce qu'El l'adore ( manque de goût, deuxième édition ).

What : Parce que.... Boooooooon anniv' Elsouille !! Si si, j'y est pensé, avec deux semaines de retard, mais bon u.u Te plains pas si ce pairing est raté, c'est mon premier :p

* * *

_Divine, qu'on dit de libertine  
Ce soir je viens  
M'inviter dans ton lit_

Une étrange ombre s'étala au sol marbré de la chambre du Full Metal Alchemist. Celui-ci se redressa en sursaut, plissa les yeux, tentant de distinguer la chose. Ce n'était pas facile, les méandres du sommeil et la clarté de la chambre lui arrachant des cils «papillons».

- Bordel !! Qui a mis ce fauteuil ici ?!!

_Laissons dormir les maris  
Allons nous aimer  
Au nez des braves gens_

- Envy !! Fait moins de bruit !! Je ne tiens pas à réveiller tout Central !! Grogna Edward Elric en renfonçant sa tête dans les épaisses couvertures qui le couvrait de la gelure hivernale. Du moins, qui étaient censées.

- Tu as peur de leur réaction ? Demanda l'homonculus dans un murmure.

- Naaaaaaaan... Ab-so-lu-ment-pas !! Salut, Al !! T'as bien dormi ? Beurre ou confiture sur tes toasts ?! Au fait, je suis homo et je me tape toutes les nuits notre pire ennemi !!

_J'apprendrai ta langue  
Et ton accent  
Pour te comprendre_

- Tu ne vas pas me dire que ta boîte de conserve va faire un infarctus pour ça !! De toute façon, on sait tous qu'il couche avec Wrath !!

- o.O

- ... Tu es vraiment trop crédule, darling... (1) Chantonna Envy dans un murmure.

- Tu veux que j'ai un infarctus, avoue !! Tonna Ed, les yeux exorbités.

- Hum... Peut-être que je suis nécrophile !!

- Nécro-quoi ? Interrogeât innocemment le nab... le blond.

_Je serai frivole  
et décadent  
Pour te surprendre_

- ... C'est un nécrophile, un zoophile, un pyromane et un sado-masochiste qui discutent. Le zoophile dit soudain : je me taperais bien un chat, tiens !! Le pyromane le regarde, puis répond : ensuite tu me le fileras, je le brûlerais !! Et le nécrophile dit : Je le récupérerai après pour tirer mon coup moi aussi !! Et le sado-masochiste les regarde avant de faire : Miaaaaow...

- ... ( l'information arrive au cerveau ) Qwaaaaah ?! Et tu dis que tu es peut-être négro... népro.... aaargh !! Nécro-truc !!

- Ça te surprend ? S'étonna le palmier sur pattes.

- Franchement, non. Je me doutais bien que tu devais avoir au moins un défaut.

- A part être égoïste, envieux, pervers, même pas vraiment vivant et pervers ?

- ...

- Et puis, où t'as vu que nécrophile c'était un défaut ?

_Tatoue-moi sur tes seins  
Fais-le du bout de mes lèvres  
Je baiserai tes mains  
Je ferai que ça te plaise_

- Avoue que ça te plairais... Murmura Envy en se rapprochant sensuellement de son ennemi.

Il se plaça au dessus du blondinet, un sourire carnassier collé au visage. Il entoura son cou de ses bras.

_Tatoue-moi sur tes murs  
Un futur à composer  
Je veux graver toutes mes luxures  
Sur tes dorures_

- Envy... L'auteuse ne sait vraiment pas écrire les lemons... Ça va finir en jus de boudin... Murmura Ed, affolé( mais avec raison ).

L'homonculus le regarda bizarrement à l'expression «jus de boudin». Il manqua demander... enfin, il se retint parce que nous ( mon 'tit Envy et moi ) passons déjà assez pour des pervers comme ça.

- Elle est pas obligée de tout écrire... Elle peut faire une ellipse, comme dans La Cage...

- Quelle cage ?! Demanda le Full Metal.

Envy eût un regard terrifiant ( même pour moi ) et ses mains commencèrent à descendre le long du torse du blondinet. Puis il se tourna, et me dis d'arrêter d'écrire parce que j'allais gâcher ce moment de pur plaisir. Bref. Ellipse.

_Sortons bras dessus bras dessous  
Et n'ayons crainte  
De leur vile arrogance_

- Héhéhéhé... ( c'est le rire con du bébé-soleil dans les Teletubbies ).

Encore un jour se lève, sur la planète France, et je sors doucement de mes rêves, je rentre dans la danse, com... Je me tais.

- Toc-toc.

- Hmmm...

- ( imaginez la voix trop mignonne d'Al ^^ ) Ed, il est onze heures, tu vas être en retard !! (2)

- Hmmm...

- Bon, je rentre !!

_Allons chez les bourgeois  
Siffler leur vin (3)  
Taquiner leur conscience_

- Nee-san, c'est quoi toutes ces bouteilles ? Tu as encore été en pr... Oh !!

- Bonjour, adorable petit frère... Susurra Envy, enlaçant la taille du pauvre Al qui n'avait rien demandé. Tu es mieux en chair et en os...

_Que m'importent les rires et les regards  
Sur mes travers  
Ils sont ma richesse, mon étendard_

- Oh !! Je vois clair dans ton jeu, Envy !! Tu est venu saouler mon frère sous l'apparence de Winry, puis tu as abusé de lui !!

- Hmmm... Mais pourquoi c'est toujours de ma faute ? D'abord, il était consentant !!

- Forcèment, tu avais l'apparence de Winry !!

- Oh !! Ce que tu dis là est offensant !! Tu sous-entend que je n'ai pas de charme sous cette forme, c'est ça ?!

- Bah... Oui.

- Pourtant, je ressemble pas mal à Wrath, non ?

A l'évocation du jeune homonculus, l'alchimiste d'acier rosit.

_Ils sont ma terre_

Quand Edward Elric ouvrit l'oeuil droit ( service minimum avant 20 heures ), ce fut pour découvrir sa chambre aussi mal rangée que d'habitude, de nombreuses bouteilles éparpillées au sol, et les deux hommes de sa vie, enlacés dan...

L'exception confirmant la règle, ce jour là, Ed fut réveillé 9 heures trop tôt.

_Tatoue-moi sur tes seins  
Fais-le du bout de mes lèvres  
Je baiserai tes mains  
Je ferai que ça te plaise_

- Al !! Éloigne toi tout de suite de mon mien, et va baiser Wrath !!

- o.O

Les deux garçons regardèrent un instant le vieil alchimiste ( le plus vieux des deux alchimistes, quoi !! ), puis son frère détourna le regard, tandis que celui d'Envy se fixait sur la partie basse de son anatomie.

_Tatoue-moi sur tes murs  
Un futur à composer  
Je veux graver toutes mes luxures  
Sur tes dorures  
Te tatouer sans mesure_

D'un geste non-coordonné, Edward se drapa de sa couverture, prétendue épaisse. Huhu. Les pubs sont bien mensongères de nos jours.

- Elle est transparente, darling...

_Laisse-toi tomber dans mes bras  
Glisse-moi sous tes draps  
Dérivons jusqu'à l'outrance  
Chantons pour les bienséants  
Les délices de l'indécence_

Sans se soucier d'Al ou de l'auteuse qui ne voulait pas voir ça, Envy se glissa entre deux pans de la couverture, puis se colla à son blondinet-rien-qu'à-lui, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche, sous les regards dégoutés des deux spectateurs.

- Ça fait le même bruit que quand mamie Pinako débouche les toilettes... lâcha le jeune homme, tandis que sa compagnonne d'infortune secouait la tête.

Si au moins c'était romantique... 'Chais pas moi, des pétales de rose qui tombent du plafond, une musique romantique, un air enamouré sur la gueule d'un des deux au moins... Alors que là on dirais qu'ils n'ont toujours pas cuvé...

_Tatoue-moi sur tes seins  
Fais-le du bout de mes lèvres  
Je baiserai tes mains  
Je ferai que ça te plaise  
Tatoue-moi sur tes murs  
Un futur à composer  
Je veux graver toutes mes luxures  
Sur tes dorure_

Le palmier sur pattes pris une sale gueule ( désolée, mais Envy l'air enamouré c'est comme les chocapics et la gouache --' ), Ed créa des jolies pétales de roses grâce aux poussières qui flottent continuellement dans l'air ( c'est pas équivalent, et alors ? En échange, on lui prend sa dignité :p ), et Alphonse, grand romantique, se mis à chantonner «Ti amooooo ti, amooo, ti amoooo ti, amo....».

Doucement, Envy se serra un peu plus contre Ed, et....

* * *

**JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE ELSA !! Bon, le lemon, tu l'écriras toi-même, petite perverse !!**

... Mais que dis-je ? Vieille perverse !! Tu as 15 ans !! ( et 12 jours !! Ouééé !! )

(1) : Envy se met à l'anglais ^^

(2) : 'Putain, à 11 heures, lui il va être en retard !! Quels fainéants ces fonctionnaires... On va dire que les alchimistes d'État sont fonctionnaires, hein ^^

(3) : Ils ont joué à la bouteille n.n

Tout ce qu'il me reste à dire, c'est : à vôt' bon coeur m'sieur dame !!

Note : ça fait 4 pages OpenOffice... Bouhouhou....


End file.
